What do I really want?
by 00Dramaqueen00
Summary: He's handsome,a star at basktball and smart but know one knows, he dosnt want attention but someone comes along, Gabriella. Can two jealous bystandards come between them? Or will he be able to stand the attention.
1. Chapter 1

What do I really want

**What do I really want? **

**Chapter 1-Meet**

**He walked down the hall with anticipation looking around he couldn't help staring at the different 'groupies'. The first group he saw lingering near a classroom was the math geeks, one of them was tall and lanky with trousers up so high it looked like the local bully just gave him a massive wedgie! And his friend (who looked practically the same) proudly stated "… So the square root is 22000XY which equals to 23000XY" He wanted to correct the boy, he took a step forward but shook his head and carried on the search for locker 114.**

**A blond girl shouted from the top of voice "Excuse moi, Gabriella coming through in 2 minutes people so lets get MOVING!" from the big crowd of people the blond haired Barbie spotted the fresh blooded 'newbie' and slowly walked towards him, when she was doing so Troy did spot her noticing him and thought: she is one sharp girl! Once the blond girl reached him she said in a high bimbo voice " I haven't seen you before, what is your name?"**

"**Troy, Troy Bolton. You wouldn't happen to know where locker 114 is would you."**

"**Yeah I do it's just up there and pass the gym." Troy nodded politely and took a brief step forward till the girl carried on talking "My name is Sharpie, Head of the Drama committee and a word of advice, you better hurry Gabriella is coming soon and the path has to be clear." **

"**Why?" Troy asked **

"**Oh because…because…it just has to ok?"**

**Then the sharp sharpie strutted of shouting orders. Troy kept on walking and finally discovered that he made a joke inside his head "Sharp Sharpie" he chuckled **

"**Did you say something?" a sweet soft voice asked. Troy looked up and saw ****the**** most beautiful brown eyed girl standing right in front of him.**

"**N-N-No, sorry."**

"**What are you sorry for?" she said with a quiet giggle**

"**Nothing-sorry" URGH Troy groaned in his head he could not believe he said sorry again,**

"**We could stand and apologise all day but you know places to go people to see!" She flicked her shimmering hair which reflected in Troy's eyes.**

**Troy kept on wondering until he found locker 114 "finally" he muttered. A bunch of cheerleaders one of the very many of hem stopped and asked "are you on the squad?" Her tone in her voice sounded confused. "No…I don't think so ..um what squad?"**

"**Basketball these are the squad's lockers."**

"**Oh..Um Im not on any team"**

**The girl friends were calling her, and the girl just walked off.**


	2. Chapter 2sorry boy

Chapter 2- Sorry boy

_**Chapter 2- Sorry boy**_

"**Settle down now, settle down I SAID SETTLE!" The whole classed jumped, Troy was so nervous it was like his stomach was thumping and his hart was churning. "This is Troy Bolton he's new to Albuquerque, now since the German Heinzes has left Troy will sit in his seat." Mrs Darbus pointed to the empty seat and Troy quickly responded and sat in his seat. **

"**We are going to do an assignment which will be based on your end of term grades. It will be in groups of 4…" everyone was pointing to there friends "… And I have chosen the groups so listen up." She got a thick book and was reading names, than halfway through she called "Troy Bolton, Sharpie Evans, Chad Danfourth and Gabriella Montez your group 6. Everyone go to your groups and discus your assignment, you can go to each others house or what not so you can have extra time at home." Troy stood up and didn't have a clue where to go whist everyone else was rushing to their groups. A boy with a springy afro approached Troy "Hi Im Chad we are sitting over here." Troy smiled and followed. Once they got to a table the beautiful girl he spoke to…well apologised to was in his group "hey its sorry boy!" "Sorry?" his voice had a slight confusion in it, "there you go again!" she didn't say it in a nasty way she said it as a funny way. "My name is Gabriella and this is Sharpie." She pointed to her blond best friend. "I know we met before" Troy told her.**

"**My names Troy." he said in the most confident way **

"**I know you introduced yourself to the class."**

"**Sorry."**

**Sharpie did a high pitched giggle "you said sorry again." She said it at a wrong moment, like those moments when things aren't that funny any more so Gabriella gave weak smile.**

"**Shall we sit down now?" Chad said**

"**So Dude do you play any sport?"**

"**Um no I don't really want to be involved in after school activities."**

"**Well come to drama club it's at lunchtime!" sharpie said as quickly as possible. **

"**Um no thanks."**

**Sharpie gave him a dull blank looked then started playing with her hair. There was a long pause,**

"**So what's our task?" Troy broke the silence which was weird he never done that before **

"**I read it out then!" Chad said sarcastically, unfortunately Chad isn't the best of readers **

"**The…..task…is to-"**

"**Oh gimmie that!" Sharpie snapped at Chad then stanched the paper of him, then read fluently "The task is to plan an English lesson it has to be based on the topic Shakespeare, you can perform the lesson anyway you want you have 10 weeks till your lesson." **

**They started writing notes and working hard then time flew by and the end of day bell went.**

"**We can work at my house tomorrow after school at 3:30 till whenever." Gabriella offered, everyone nod their heads and walked into different directions sharpie bumped into her twin brother Ryan who she did not get along with as he always bugged her into trying to steal the spotlight away from Gabriella **

"**Hey sis what's up?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**You walking home by yourself." Ryan asked**

"**No Gabriella is walking with me,sighI guess you want to join us." **

"**So nice of you to offer sis!" He gave a grin which looked friendly but sharpie knew under that smile was an evil thought and she doesn't ever want to discover that thought.**

**Ryan. Sharpie and Gabriella were walking home as Sharpie lives next door to Gabriella so they are like sisters. Near their houses is a shop and Sharpie went inside for some magazines, when Gabriella was just about to walk in Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "Your staying here." He whispered **

"**What do you want?" Said Gabriella gritting her teeth.**

"**I know that you want to be even more popular than you already are, you know the way of it happening and so do I." He groped his hand around her waist and pulled her up close to his body lent forward a whispered **

"**Date me and we will rule the school." He kissed her lightly on the neck. Gabriella was so shocked by his kiss she didn't say anything Sharpie asked from inside the shop was everything ok and Gabriella nodded her head.**

"**Brilliant." Said Ryan**

"**Huh?" Gabriella replied **

"**You said yes to my offer." Ryan then kissed her lightly on the lips.**

"**Oh...no I was answering Sharpie's question."**

"**Sharpie didn't ask a question cos I dindt hear it."But ryan was using his nasty side to get what he wanted...and succeeded.**

**Sharpie happily came out the shop "ready to go." She asked in a happy tone.**

"**never been more ready in my life." Ryan replied and Gabriella gave a weak smile.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chalk and Cheese

Chapter 3-chalk and cheese

**Chapter 3-chalk and cheese **

"**Yo Ryan! Wait up!" Chad shouted from across the road**

"**Hey man." Chad doesn't live to far from Ryan either in fact a lot of Ryan and Sharpies friends lived in their neighbourhood they just didn't have big houses like the Evans.**

"**Have you met that new guy Troy?" Chad asked with a big grin looking at Ryan "No I haven't." "He's a pretty cool guy." **

"**What's that big grin about…have you been with Taylor?" Gabriella asked, Chad didn't reply he just kept on smiling.**

"**Come on I wanna get home and jump in the pool" Sharpie said, and they kept on walking. Gabriella and sharpie were walking in twos in the front and Chad and Ryan were following. "Hey what you doing at the weekends?" Ryan asked Chad "Nothing, why?" "Wanna get a hotdog and go watch the baseball game?" "Yeah sounds good but can we get hamburgers instead they're better than hot dogs!" Ryan frowned "No dude everyone knows Hot dogs are better." "No hamburgers" "hotdog" "hamburger" "hot DOG." "Gabriella what do you prefer?" Chad quickly asked "Im a vegetarian." She said looking at Ryan, and when Chad wasn't looking Ryan gave her a wink. It was time for Chad to cross the road so the said bye and walked away. "Im going to run home if I have to!" Sharpie said and ran as fast as her Gucci shoes could carry her, which wasn't that fast, Gabriella reached to her house and started to walk towards it "Oh no You don't" Ryan said and grabbed her waist, " your not going anywhere till I get my kiss." He pulled her and tried to give her a passionate kiss, he nearly succeeded but Gabriella pushed him away and ran home and slammed her front door shut.**

"**Hello Im home!" Gabriella slung her bag on the kitchen counter and read a not her mum left her saying-**

_**Sorry wont be home till late dinner in the oven put it in the oven for 15 minutes on 150 degrees.**_

_**Love Mum xxxx**_

**Gabriella took a big sigh and walked into the living room sat down and got comfy then… Ding Dong the doorbell went she got up and answered the door and to her surprises it was Troy. "Hi" he said "Can I help you?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah Im kinda… went the wrong way...Cos this man gave me the wrong directions and…."Gabriella chuckled "You're lost." "Yeah" Troy replied with a laugh, "Im trying to find 14 Terrence drive." "Oh it's just across the road, do you wanna come in?" "Ok" Troy walked in and looked around "you have a beautiful house." He commented "thanks, you wanna smoothie? Its strawberry!" "Thanks" he took a seat and Gabriella joined him with 2 bright pink smoothies. Troy took a sip and got froth round his mouth and Gabriella laughed loudly. "You got something on your mouth." Troy quickly responded and got embarrassed. "Oh Im sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just haven't laughed for a long time." Gabriella said and felt quite guilty about laughing. "Why haven't you laughed for along time?" Troy asked. "Well my mum says she works late but when I ring her office they say she left hours ago and went to the pub, She bring a different man home every night and Im on my own." She said stirring her straw in her drink looking down. **

"**Im sorry to hear that." Troy said sympathetically **

"**Don't be, are you hungry we do have tuna casserole in the fringe but I can make some chicken curry"**

"**Sounds good" When Gabriella said she was a vegetarian she lied as she prefers hamburgers and didn't want Ryan to snap. She was starting on the dinner and Troy got up and helped he made the rice and naan bread. Gabriella and troy were having a good time and when the meal was complete they sat down and started eating.**

"**So what are your hobbies?" Gabriella asked Troy "I don't have a hobby."**

"**Really, you must have a hobby what do you like doing?"**

"**Dunno, what are your hobbies."**

"**Horse riding, Cooking and I LOVE dancing!"**

"**Cool" They carried on chatting and once they finished troy washed up and Gabriella dried up. Troy's mobile went.**

"**I got a text from my mum she wants me home, I see you tomorrow."**

"**Thanks a lot for helping with dinner and talking to me, oh and don't forget tomorrow come here at 3:30 for homework." "It was my pleasure helping and it was nice talking to you see ya tomorrow." Gabriella showed him the door and when she shut it she lent on the door with a nice smirk and whispered "Nice guy." She started on her homework and the door slammed and there was giggling from the hallway, Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to see her mother. "Hey honey!" her mum slurred "this is Billy"**

**Billy was legless and kept on squeezing her mums boobs, "Oh so no Garry like last night who you went upstairs with and kept on making noises with for 5 hours!" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her mum "who is Garry? And 5 hours!" Billy slurred "Come on Billy lets go upstairs" Gabriella finished her homework and went to bed. When her Mum and Billy arrived upstairs her mum turned music up really loud and her CD player was playing 'Billy don't be a hero!' Gabriella put her ear plugs in and went to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella woke up and went to the bathroom and when she came out she looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw Billy and her mum shouting, but she couldn't make out what they were saying and stayed out of it

**Gabriella woke up and went to the bathroom and when she came out she looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw Billy and her mum shouting, but she couldn't make out what they were saying and stayed out of it! She went into her bedroom and sat in front of her mirror which was covered with pictures of her and sharpie ever since they were 2. Once she brushed her hair and got dressed she walked down stairs and Billy was gone and Gabriella heard crying from the kitchen, "Oh no" Gabriella muttered to her self and put a smile on her face and walked into the kitchen "Morning—Oh my god." She saw her Mum and a big tub of Ben&Jerrys and crying "Oh Mum, did Billy leave?" which was no surprise to Gabriella. "I thought he was the one" her mum cried. "Oh Mum he is not worth it ok, now go upstairs get ready for work." She comforted her Mum. Her mum pouted and nodded and went upstairs, Gabriella Put away the ice-cream and made breakfast. There was a knock at the door "who could it be at this time?" she thought. She opened her big white door and saw troy at her doorstep "Did you get lost?" She asked "No, Im actually here 'cos my mum told me to walk with you so I don't get lost, if um is that ok?" "Yeah sure it is, come on in Im making breakfast." Troy walked in and saw her blubbering mum stomping down the stairs **

"**Troy this is mother" "nice to meet you ma'am" he took out his hand waiting for it to be shook. "ALL MEN ARE PIGS!" her mum cried and stormed out the house. Troy's smile quickly changed to a face full of confusion and his hand was left in the air un-shook "Men trouble" Gabriella explained and went to carry on with breakfast.**

"**She had a new bloke come round…Billy they were both legless last night and he kept on squeezing her boobs!"**

**She shook her head of disappointment and explained more "I hate acting mum all the time she is supposed to be doing this to me, but no I stay at home whist my mother is getting drunk and pulling blokes she don't even know!" **

**She slammed her plate onto the table and sat down **

"**Im so sorry how rude of me, do you want any breakfast?"**

"**No I had some at home, thank you" **

**When Gabriella finished her breakfast she grabbed her bag "Let's go!" Troy followed on and shut the door and Gabriella locked it.**

**They started walking. "How do you stay so cheery at school with all this going on at home?" Troy asked "I always think of the positive things at school first… but it's hard to do that at home" "Oh"**

"**Yoo-hoo!" a voice came from behind it was Sharpie she walked towards them "good morning everybody did we all have a good sleep last night?" Troy frowned and looked at Gabriella and he whispered in Gabriella's ear "Is she high or have 40 pots of coffee?" "Oh she's high of the knowing its drama club day today!" Troy laughed. They arrived at school "Do you know where to go and stuff?" Gabriella asked troy with concern "Yeah thanks." Troy went the other direction of the girls and went to his locker he saw Chad next to his locker "Hey" troy greeted. He opened his locker "I knew it!" "You know what?" troy asked "you are on a team… the basketball team!" "No Im not"**

"**But these are the squads lockers see Im 115" "It's 'cos that German boys locker was gross so I asked for a different**

**One and this was the only locker left." "Ryan walked pass and Chad followed him like a puppy… well he is Ryan's puppy. The guys had gym and the girls had free period, Gabriella and sharpie were sitting in the common room and Taylor walked pass "Hey Taylor!" Gabriella greeted but Gabriella didn't get the response she wanted Taylor scoffed ****and walked away. Gabriella never really talked to her but just tried to make the effort of saying hello. "Omg that was so rude." Sharpie never says oh my god just Omg! "Never mind it's nearly time for double English so let's get moving." Both of the girls got up and started going to there next lesson. Normally they're the last ones there but this time they were first. "Morning Ms Darbus" Both of the girls politely said and sat down waiting for everyone else to arrive so they started to have a girly chit chat. "Hey Ms Darbus" Troy and Chad said, they went and join the girls in the middle of their conversation Ms Darbus said "If you want you can make an early start and get ahead." "Isn't that cheating?" Troy asked "I wont tell if you wont." Ms Darbus got up and walk away. They all started on discussions "Lets do a play based on Romeo and Juliette!" Sharpie Suggested "No way am I wearing tights!" Stated Chad "I never get Shakespeare though it would be hard." Gabriella commented "We could do the old version play than do a modern version play and see if the class can spot the differences and they will understand Shakespeare!" The whole group nodded and praised Troy.**

**Next everyone had Math and their Math teacher Mr Pie was going on and on and on about the results of their test they took last lesson "Despite some of the disappointing results there was an amazing result of 95 out of 100 from a Mr Troy Bolton! Well done." The whole class turned and stared at troy but troy went into a bright shade of red**

**When everyone was walking out of school Gabriella ran after troy "Hey Mr Smarty-Pants!" she said with a giggle "Hey… Im not really a smart person… no Sharpie?" "Head of Drama committee votes." "Do you wanna come round mine?" Troy asked "I'd love to!" she replied with a smile, Troy smiled back and carried on walking.**

**When they arrived at 14 Terrence drive Troy looked at Gabriella and said "Home sweet home!" Gabriella smiled **

"**Troy is that you?" a voice came from upstairs a lady with blond hair came downstairs with a yellow dressing gown on.**

"**Hiya Baby how was your day at school? And I see you bought a friend home!" His mum looked at Gabriella with a smile "Mum this is Gabriella." "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Bolton" "Call me Louise I don't believe in all that Miss Mrs and Sir nonsense we got given names for a reason! And your name is very beautiful Gabriella!" Gabriella chuckled and blushed **

**Troy walked into the kitchen and Gabriella followed. "Would you like a drink" Troy offered **

"**Please…do you have any juice?"**

"**Only freshly squeezed this morning by me!" A deep voice came from behind "Hello son!" the man said "Hi Dad." "Who is this young lady?" "This is a friend from school Gabriella." "Ahh the girl who help my boy home!" Gabriella smiled "Nice to meet you sir!" "Please call me Simon! Now my boy will you have the decency to invite this young lady to join us for dinner?" Troy turned and looked at Gabriella "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "I'd love to" Gabriella smiled "splendid is BBQ ok?" "Yep that's fine!" Simon walked out the room whistling. "Your parents are lovely" "Thanks, do you want to sit down and Ill get the drinks" Gabriella took a seat and her phone rang She answered her phone and walked in the hallway "Hello" "Hiya Babe" Gabriella groaned in her head "Im not your babe Ryan!" "Well then!" he said sarcastically "Look Ryan we aren't even going out! And if you think we are its over…even though there is nothing to finish" "Aren't you scared of what I can do? I have power in the school, and so do you…" "If I got power than you cant touch me unless you want to be everyone's enemy!" She flipped her phone and walked in the kitchen Troy was sitting at the table "who was that?" Troy asked "Just Sharpie she won the vote!" Troy chuckled Gabriella joined Troy and sipped her juice "This is really nice! Did your dad really make this?" "Yep he loves organic food he has his own allotment and everything!" They carried on talking "Im just gonna go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Troy walked out the room, a girl jumped on a seat opposite "Hello" she said "Hello there!" Gabriella looked at the girl and smiled "Im Troy's sister" "Hi Im Troy's friend Gabriella, what's your name?" "My name is Joy and I have a twin sister called Hope!" "How old are you sweetie?" "Im 9 years old it's my birthday in 1 month!" "Wow, you'll be a big girl soon!" "You're very pretty!" The little girl's eyes were big and blue." "Joy!" Troy walked over to his little sister and gave her a pat on the head. "Troy will you come play in the park?" "I dunno maybe on the weekends and mum and daddy will come too." "Can Gabbriellda come?" Troy laughed at his sister attempt to say Gabriella "Why don't you call me Gabby if it's easier!" Gabriella doesn't really like to be called Gabby but she prefers it to Gabriellda! "Joy its time to go to Brownies" Her mum told her, Joy got up and ran to the front door and waving at the same time. **

**When dinner was cooked and served Gabriella felt different as she normally doesn't eat with adults, in fact most of the time she eats by herself.**

"**Dig in!!" Louise said, "This is delicious." Gabriella said after a small bit of her chicken**

"**Thank you my dear" dinner went very quickly and when everyone was talking a little girl came into the room in her PJS "Hello Joy" Gabriella greeted **

"**Im not Joy…Im Hope!"**

"**Oh I see." Troy chuckled at Gabriella **

"**Sweetheart what's wrong?" Louise asked **

"**Theirs terrible singing outside! And I can't sleep!" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other sharply "excuse me" Gabriella and Troy jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. Gabriella opened the door and saw her mum walking up and down the street singing gibberish. "Mum what the hell do you think you are doing?" Troy was standing by the door frame, Louise stood behind him and commented "Oh my lord that is her mother… poor Gabriella…" "What do you mean poor Gabriella?" Troy asked "The poor child has to live with a drunk!" The whole neighbourhood came outside including the Evans family "We can have a party!!" Ms Montez said whilst waving a bottle of vodka "Mum Shut up and get indoors" "Why should I?" her mum sniped back "Because you're a slapper and a lousy mum!" Ms Montez stopped in shock and tears were coming out of Gabriella eyes and couldn't believe that her thoughts just came out her mouth! **


	5. Chapter 5 help me Troy

Silent tears were dripping from Gabriella's face and her mum looked confused and puzzled but in the inside she was angry "what would you know your not a parent

_**I do not own high school Musical**_

**Silent tears were dripping from Gabriella's face and her mum looked confused and puzzled but in the inside she was angry "what would you know your not a parent!" Ms Montez muttered so quietly Gabriella squinted and said "what did you say?" Ms Montez made sure her daughter heard her "I SAID WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOUR NOT A PARENT!!" this threw Gabriella back "ALSO IT'S HARD TO STOP DRINKING!" her mum screamed, " WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT NOT GOING TO THE PUB AFTER WORK AND LEAVING ME TO PICK UP THE PIECES AFTER YOUR ONE NIGHT STAND!" Gabriella's Mum gave her a dirty look and decided to be really mean "YOU DON'T HAVE A KID THAT BRINGS YOU DOWN SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHATS IT LIKE TO HAVE MEN TO RUN AWAY WHEN THEY FIND OUT YOU HAVE A KID!" Ms Montez looked around and saw the shock on the neighbours faces and ran to her home, she opened the door and slammed it shut and Gabriella fell on the floor crying and Troy and Sharpie ran to Gabriella "Are you ok?" Sharpie asked, there was no reply from Gabriella as she was to busy crying Troy and sharpie both took one of Gabriella's arm and hauled her up " I don't think she should go home, I think she should stay with you sharpie" Troy suggested "She cant stay with me Im going on holiday early morning! She has to stay with you!" Sharpie replied. Troy let go of Gabriella's arm and ran to his mum whist Sharpie moved Gabriella to sit on the kerb and put her arms round her. "Mum Gabriella has no where to stay..." "Well she will stay with us in the spare bedroom after all it is Friday!" Troy chuckled "Mum I was just about to ask if she could stay but never mind!" "I'll give the bed fresh sheets bring her in when's she is ready." Troy ran back to Gabriella "Sharpie she will stay with us… But she is gonna need some clothes." "Ummm…I can make no promises but I'll try my best." She looked down at Gabriella's sad face with mascara running down her cheeks "I'll be back ok, you go with troy everything has been sorted and don't worry about a thing ok." Sharpie looked up at Troy and then ran back to her house "Troy….what….am…I. going to…do?" Gabriella was hysterical "Shhh its gonna be ok" he held her head close to his chest and rocked her, Louise Bolton came out of the house and looked around at the neighbourhood who were still looking at Gabriella "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE LOOKING AT? SHOWS OVER PEOPLE CLEAR OFF!" her voice made the whole neighbourhood scurry back into their homes Louise Bolton's voice went soft "Troy honey bring her into the house now, its getting cold." "Ok mum" he looked down at Gabriella and whispered "come on lets go inside." He picked Gabriella up and took her inside his home and he guided her into the living room and put her on the sofa, Gabriella curled up hugging her knees Troy was about to leave the room then Gabriella whispered "Don't leave me…please" Troy went back to her and sat beside her he touched her arm "Gabs your freezing Im gonna get you a blanket…" "…no please stay with me" Gabriella pleaded "Ill just call for my mum ok." Gabriella nodded "MUM!" Mrs Bolton ran down the stairs and entered "Is everything ok?" she asked with concern "yeah…um can you get me a blanket?" Louise Bolton sighed with relief "Of course you had me worried their! I'll be right back!" **

"**Troy" Gabriella whispered "Yeah" he replied**

"**Thank you…" she propped herself up to face him "… you've been really great… if you weren't their I would still be on the street…" She hugged troy and whispered "thanks" **

**Mrs Bolton stormed in Troy and Gabriella both jumped **

**(Gabriella's POV) **

**Oh no she thinks me and Troy are a couple… she might not… but look at her face!**

**(NO ONE POV)**

**The doorbell rang and broke the silence "I'll go get it." Troy's mum's voice was awkward. Louise opened the door and saw Sharpie "Umm…can I help you?" "Hi Im sharpie I got some spare clothes for Gabs, can I see her?" "Of course honey come on through." She took the bag full of clothes and showed sharpie the way to the living room.**

"**Hi" Sharpie said softly, Gabriella looked up with her mascara panda eyes and didn't breathe a word. "Um I'll go help my mum with Gabriella's room." Troy got up and left the room leaving Sharpie and Gabriella women time. "Are you gonna be okay staying here…Im sorry Im going away, I'll be away for 3 weeks but…"Sharpie handed Gabriella a small piece of paper "this Is my hotel number call me anytime I don't mind." Gabriella looked up "Thanks Sharpie…I'll be fine." She gave a weak smile. Sharpie got a text message "It's my mum we've got to get going" Sharpie hugged Gabriella, and left the Bolton's residence. Troy came back down stairs he leaned against the door frame, "Hey… your rooms ready, it has an en-suite so you can help yourself to a shower." **

"**Thanks" Gabriella replied with her head down, "Can you show me where it is?" Troy smiled and took Gabriella up stairs he took her to the room which was very hidden he opened the door "hear it is, your clothes are in the wardrobe and you have fresh towels in the en-suite my rooms 2 doors down and there is your mobile and sharpies mobile number."**

**Gabriella smiled "Goodnight Troy" Troy turned and faced the door "Troy" she called and he turned to face her "Thanks" Once again troy smiled and shut he door behind him.**


End file.
